1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus having the magnification changing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been usual with image formation apparatus such as copying apparatus having the magnification changing function that the magnification factors are predetermined, and the following two methods have been common as the method of designating the magnification factors. One is a system of representing the conversion of paper size and determines the magnification factor by selecting a switch indicated as A3 size.fwdarw.A4 size , as shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings. The other system determines the magnification factor by selecting a switch indicating the magnification factor as 1:0.5 , as shown in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings.
Means for selecting a pre-programmed and predetermined magnification factor has been possible where there are only several types of magnification factors, but in a system wherein even more magnification factors can be selected, a number of switches for selecting the magnification factors have been required and said means has been impossible in reality.